vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Takumi Inui
|-|Takumi Inui= |-|Altered Timeline= |-|Base Faiz= |-|Axel Form= |-|Blaster Form= |-|Wolf Orphnoch= Summary Takumi Inui (乾 巧 Inui Takumi) is a young, lonely drifter with a mysterious past who aimlessly wanders across Japan until he is recruited by Mari Sonoda and Smart Brain to fight the Orphnochs. He is the primary user of the Faiz (Φ) gear, enabling him to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz (仮面ライダーファイズ Kamen Raidā Faizu). He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (literally meaning "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot). Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | High 8-C | 8-B | High 8-C | Likely Low 7-C Name: Kamen Rider Faiz, Takumi Inui, Wolf Orphnoch Origin: Kamen Rider 555 Gender: Male Age: 18-19 (series), 30 (Kamen Rider Taisen) Classification: Orphnoch, Kamen Rider, Human (altered timeline) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form=Transformation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Takumi main fighting style is street brawler, with wild swings and rapid punches and kicks. As the series progressed though, his experience slowly allowed him to develop into a formidable fighter), Enhanced Senses (Ultimate Finder visor gives Faiz incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision), Energy Manipulation (Faiz can producing an energy drill around his foot while executing the deathblow. In Axel form, Faiz can either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies), Energy Projection with Faiz Phone (Allows Faiz to fire a continuous beam of Photon Energy), Summoning (He can summon the Jet Sliger, a combat motorcycle which Faiz used to travel, and the Auto Vajin, a motorcycle mecha which help him in combat), Gravity Manipulation (The Faiz Edge allows Faiz to fires an anti-gravity pulse along the ground, immobilizing ground-based enemies by levitating them in the air, and overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts) |-|Axel Form=All previous abilities from Faiz base form plus Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his speed in this form) |-|Blaster Form=All previous abilities from Faiz base form plus Flight (Photon Field Floater releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities), Energy Manipulation (The Exceed Charges of the Faiz Blaster fires a powerful and large blast of Photon Energy at the target, and the Photon Breaker, where Photon Blood pools to create a giant bladed construct of the blade, sharp enough to cleave through a train car. While in Photon Breaker Mode, the Faiz Blaster can shoot a stream of energy and perform a similar, but more powerful Exceed Charge called Super Strengthen Crimson Smash) |-|Wolf Orphnoch=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Enhanced Senses (Orphnoch's have their senses enhanced to a superhuman level, able to hear, smell or see great distances, tuning out background noise to focus on their target), Regeneration (High-Low, an Orphnoch can survived its human death, which came back after their heart get destroyed), Biological Manipulation (By attacking humans and (usually) stabbing them through the heart, Orphnochs' can turnt human into other Orphnochs. This has a very low success rate, and usually results in disintegrating the human in question), Limited Illusion Creation (An Orphnoch can change their shadow into a hologram of their human form) Attack Potency: Human level | Large Building level (Obliterated the Elephant Orphnoch) | City Block level (The energy pulses of his Super Strengthen Crimson Smash Rider Kick, which can harm anyone caught in the radius, indirectly damaged an football-sized arena) | At least Large Building level | Likely Small Town level (Fought against Base Form Mach) Speed: Normal Human | Superhuman movement speed (17.2 m/s via official date) with Massively Hypersonic ''' reactions | '''Sub-Relativistic movement speed and reactions (Kept up with Kabuto while he was using Clock Up) | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic reactions | Superhuman movement speed (20 m/s via official data) with Massively Hypersonic '''reactions | '''Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic ''' reactions as Kamen Rider Faiz, '''Sub-Relativistic movement speed and reactions as Faiz Accel (Kept up with Mach at Full Speed) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Large Building Class | City Block Class | Large Building Class | Likely Small Town Class Durability: Human level | Large Building level | City Block level | At least Large Building level | Likely Small Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, extended to hundreds of meters with Faiz Gear | Standard melee range. Standard Equipment: *'Faiz Driver:' Faiz's transformation belt. *'Faiz Phone:' Faiz Driver control unit, it can assume Phone Blaster Mode to serve as a sidearm. It's also the primary storage place for the Faiz Mission Memory, which allows his weapons to perform their Exceed Charges. *'Faiz Shot:' Knuckle-duster modeled after a digital camera that Faiz uses in his rider punch attacks. *'Faiz Pointer:' A laser pointer that Faiz uses in his rider kick attacks. *'Autovajin:' Motorcycle with robot mode. *'Faiz Edge:' A light saber-type weapon that can be stored in Autovajin. *'Faiz Axel Watch:' A stopwatch that enables to gain access to Axel Form. *'Faiz Blaster:' Faiz Blaster Form's primary laser cannon/sword weapon. Intelligence: Average (Fighting mainly with the Faiz Gear, the weakest but most versatile and least taxing of the three Rider Gears, Takumi managed to make the most of the suit's numerous functions, weapons and forms, allowing him to respond to a variety of situations) Weaknesses: Faiz Phone must be recharged after a few shots. Axel Form only last for 10 seconds and using it fatigues the user greatly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Faiz's finishing moves, which give him a tremendous power boost, are known as Exceed Charges. *'Crimson Smash:' A Rider Kick attack where Faiz uses the Faiz Pointer to produce an energy drill to stun the target while he drops down for the deathblow. It can be powered-up into the Axel Crimson Smash, where Faiz can either shoot multiple energy drills to one enemy, or shoot individual ones to multiple enemies. It can be powered up even further into the Super Strengthen Crimson Smash. *'Grand Impact:' A Rider Punch attack where Faiz uses the Faiz Shot. It can be powered-up into the Axel Grand Impact, where Faiz can punch multiple enemies at high speeds. *'Sparkle Cut:' A Rider Slash attack where Faiz uses the Faiz Edge to fire an anti-gravity pulse along the ground, immobilizing ground-based enemies by levitating them in the air, and overcharge the energy in the blade, allowing it to perform more powerful cuts. It can be powered-up into the Axel Sparkle Cut, allowing Faiz to slash multiple enemies at high speeds. *'Photon Buster:' Faiz Blaster Form's final attack with the Faiz Blaster's blaster mode. *'Photon Breaker:' Faiz Blaster Form's final attack with the Faiz Blaster's blade mode. Key: Takumi Inui | Kamen Rider Faiz / Axel Form | Blaster Form | Wolf Orphnoch | Taisen GP Gallery > Kamen Rider Faiz - Justiφ's Kamen Rider Faiz - The People With No Name All Hensin And Final Attack Kamen Rider 555 Axel Faiz blitz some fodders Takumi the Wolf Orphnoch Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Yoshikage Kira (JoJolian) Kira's Profile (Note: Axel form Takumi was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Bikers Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Speedsters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Zi-O Appearances